The bundle of everything but joy
by ShiaTheShadowWolf
Summary: The Akatsuki find a little 4 year old girl, Myou what are they going to do with her  Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do wish but do not own Naruto altho i do own Myou

A/N ocish

The little girl sat there in front of them all "what are we going to do with her un," the blonde male asked. She had long red hair for a little 5 year old and was to weak to walk. She just stared back her head tilted slightly she crawled over to the red haired Puppet-Master and cuddled him her hair just sightly deeper then his. She let go as he ignored her and moved over to blue haired woman and looked at her innocently her eyes a darker blue then the woman's hair konans heart melted at the look and picked her up.

"leave her at a village," the male with long black hair said

"no Itachi," Konan growled.

She looked down at the little girl and asked her what her name was in a light and soft tone

"m m Myou," she said slightly her voice soft a whisper she wore a black shirt and skirt she had the katakana for love on the left side of her forehead half hidden by her fringe.

Konan gave her to Hidan "she needs a bath Make sure u see to that," she spoke with athority and walked away hidan huffed and stood walking to the bathroom with the girl she looked at him nervously scared of him. He put her down and started a bath and turned to her and sighed. Myou sat with her knees up and her arms around them something silver on her thigh caught his attention and he picked up and put her on the bench pulling up her skirt saw the rain head band and grabbed it uniting it and left the room she shook scared but she was so tired her world went black

She woke in a dark room on the floor with arguing voices in the background she couldn't work out what they where saying and whined as she tried to move they stopped as they heard her a ginger haired male walked in towards her where she could see him "who are u and what do u want" he asked sturnly she stayed quiet never answering he did some hand signs and she was thrown against the wall she yelped at the impact "Pein!" Konan growled he ignored her and asked the same question "m Myou Kanashimi ," she whispered

"why are u here" he asked in a low growl.

"I don't know" she whimpered

"who sent u"he proceeded to question her.

"no one" She answered the same way.

He watched her intently as her body shock she looked away tears slipping from her eyes and falling to the floor he walked away she heard Konan walk away her dainty foot steps where replaced with much heavier one going towards her Kisame looked at the 4 year old and picked her up "are u going to hurt me" she whimpered he shook his head "no" he said in his rough voice walking towards his room she opened her eyes and looked at him

"what's your name" he questioned

"Myou" she answered gently "what's yours"

"Kisame" he gave he a toothy smile

"your blue" she stated

He nodded "that I am"

She yawned softly and snuggled into him

"tired? Go to sleep" he said gently as he walked in his room she nodded and closed her eyes he placed her on the bed king sized bed and tucked her in "night Kisame "she said sleeply and fell asleep he smiled back

i dont really like this chapter but tell me if its actully any good and tell me where it needs to be fixed

chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i wish but do not own Naruto or the Akatsuki altho i do own Myou

* * *

><p>She rolled over making her face centimetres from Kisames she opened her eyes and jumped back with a little yelp his eyes opened and he looked at her with a scowl across his face "what Myou it's to early"<p>

"sorry kisakun" she muttered gently and laid back down staying close but still keeping her distance as it was cold at 4 in the morning Kisame sighed and pulled her to him

"shhh Myou go to sleep" he whispered as she stiffened but relaxed and they both closed their eyes letting sleep take over again

I opened one eye as the sun streamed in straight on my face and pushed against him arms trying to get away and sighed unable to "Kisame" I whined hoping he was awake much to my dismay he was fast asleep i sighed and jumped as Konan knocked on the door waking every one up for breakfast Kisame groaned and opened his eyes "breakfast time" I nodded and shivered at the thought of seeing each of them the blue haired woman the orange haired man called Pein and the silver haired man I stayed where I was hid my head under the covers while he changed he was quickly done and picked up the lump under the covers I gave a squeal as he picked me up and put me down walking towards the door I followed quietly on his heels the whole walk and as he sat sat I slipped in to the chair beside him to be yelled at by the silver haired person "that's my fucking chair" I slipped under Kisames chair and never moved hearing Kisame growl at Hidan "leave her alone Hidan she's only a child" 'dies everyone hate me dose Kisame only feel sorry' I throughout to myself and got from under Kisames chair and walked around the one they called hidan to the person beside him they had long blonde hair and looked kinda girly but he was a boy I looked up and pulled lightly on his cloak he looked at her and smiled and picked me up and placed me on his lap I looked around nervously and hugged into him "whats your name" I asked as a whisper

"Deidara yeah" he smiled I smiled back "deikun"I spoke softly

He grumbled to him self and sighed "close enough for a 5 year old" and leaned in and grabbed a plate and some food and placed it in front of her she sighed and grabbed some food and began nibbling he smirked at me and went back to eating every now and the taking as conversation went around the table altho I never talked I learnt everyone's name and soon enough breakfast was finished and every one went away leaving me with Hidan I looked at him sitting on the lounge in the front room "y dose everyone hate me" I asked shyly

He shrugged "we all have our own reasons"

I nodded "do u hate me"

"I have no reason to"

I nodded and climbed up on the couch beside him

"do u like me" i asked gently

He shrugged "do u like me"

I shrugged "ur ... Scary"

He chuckled and petted my head messing up her hair I whined and smirked "come play with me Hida kun" he groaned and didn't answer I got off the couch and grabbed his hand trying to pull him and all it got me was him picking me up and putting me on his lap "settle, stay" he spoke simply she grumbled but did as told he sighed "are u a trained ninja" he questioned and I just shock my head "where did u get that headband"he questioned

"it was my mothers she died and gave it to me on her death bed" I whined at the memory he nodded and produced the headband I smiled as he gave it to her and hugged him "thank you hidakun!" she placed it on her thigh and tied it tightly there and pulled her skirt back down and jumped from him "I hope to become a proud shinobi some day maybe even hokage" i smiled Hidan smiled but frowned knowing here she could never become a true shinobi to ever other village including her own "what's wrong Hida kun" I asked gently he shook off the thought and smiled "nothing" I nodded and smiled he picked me back up and placed me on his lap "sleep"

"but I'm not tired" I whined

"don't make me get itachi"

I sighed and nodded and lied down closing me eyes forcing myself to sleep he place his hand on my fore head and ran each of his fingers ran to the tip of my nose he did this twice making me tired making sleep take over

As she opened her eyes she looked around to see she was in a dark room on a bed she looked around instantly seeing it as Hidans she looked to the door as it opened showing the silver haired man him self "why am I in here" she asked gently

"so your out of the way" he said simply with a nod she rubbed her eyes and yawned "deikun" she mutter to her self and slipped off the bed as hidan walked I. She walked out in search of the blonde rock nin she walked around seeing rooms every were and turned going back the other way going thru several corridors and soon found her self in the main room and moved to a couch and sat on it for a little before lying on it as Sasori and Deidara came in arguing

"art is instantaneous"

"art is eternal"

"art is instantaneous"

"art is eternal"

"art is pretty" myou smiled and they both turned to stare at her

"sorikun do u smile" she asked shyly like the little girl she was.

"no" Sasori said simply Myou slipped off the couch and walked to Sasori "your short compared to deikun" his eye twitched and he ignored her comment Deidara grabbed her picking her up "shouldn't a little girl like u be going to bed at this time un"

"but I just did" she whined and he sighed "dinner first"

* * *

><p>My first ever second chapter I feel proud hope u like it I didn't know where to stop<p> 


End file.
